The Shade of Ice
by TimShade
Summary: This is my first story. And after I see how this does I plan on rewriting it to give it more story, not just rush thou everything. this is a just a dry run only going to chapter ten plz leave a review or comment to give me an idea of what I should do
1. Chapter 1

The Shade Of Ice

Chapter 1: A new start

Pov: Shade

Well today's the day. The day I start my journey to become a hunter at beacon. My first step off the aircraft. I could feel pride flowing through my veins or was I nervous. Either way I'm going to make my dreams come true. With my staff at hand I was off to make a difference in the world.

When I was on my way to the orientation I hear two girls getting into it a bit. I could hear something about dust and blowing a hole in front of school. But when I looked there was no hole. Then I hear the girl with white hair say. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID,YOU DOLT!". I wanted to say something but I looked at the time and realized I was about to be late for orientation.

When I got to orientation Professor Ozpin was speaking to all the students, but I was never a big listening type. My rule was shoot first ask questions in hell. But finally he said " Now please follow me to your place of shelter for tonight.". In a calm tone.

When we got there I quickly switched into some shorts and a t-shirt. When i walked out I couldn't help but to laugh seeing the blonde guy in Pjs talking about something but I could help but laugh. Then I looked over to see a girl with a bow reading a book "A Man With 2 Souls". Then see a girl with red tipped hair say "That's why we're here to make the world a better place." I smiled at her. "Excuse me are you laughing at me?" The redhead asked in a sadden tone. "No" I said with concern. "It's nice to see I'm not the only one who wants a Better world". Then I hear Laughter to turn around and see the white hair girl from before. "You dolts we are all here to make the world better". I looked her in her eyes "What do you want you…." I cut her off. " You have Beautiful blue eyes" Before she could say anything I asked "Can I get a name please." She looked at me for a second Before saying "Weiss", "My name is Shade" I looked over and asked the redhead hers. "I'm Ruby this is my Sis Yang and my new friend Blake" I nod and replayed "Nice to me you all

Hate to cut this meeting short but it's almost midnight and we need to rest for tomorrow"

We all said our goodnights and went to bed, but I ended up meeting a cool guy named Crash we spoke about what we thought tomorrow might bring. Crash said "If I get a partner that is annoying i'm going to lose it". I couldn't help but laugh "Well you might get me as a partner" he looked at me and said the worst pun ever "That would be CRASH man" I could hear Ruby's sister laugh at that. I sighed and fell asleep.

When we got up I seen a kitchen with a sign "Cook Your Own meal" I made food but I saw that Crash couldn't cook so I make him some extra Pancakes so he could eat. Then I thought to myself _This was going to be an interesting journey._

We all started to pack our items and get going to our entrance exam we all looked at each other with excitement. Professor Ozpin said "Today you will be showing us your landing skills. What you are all standing on is an air power launcher. The first person you come into eye contact with will be your partner for the Four years you'll be attending beacon. In the forest in front of you there is a ruin with relics your job is to work with your partner to fight off the grim that live here and bring a relic back to this cliff If you make it back. Welcome to Beacon."

Without missing a beat I was launched first. I quickly deployed my staff and found a tree that I can grapple to thanks to my staff's built in hook shoot.

The race was on and I needed to find someone and just I thought about it something "Crashed" In me.

"Damn It Shade You Got In the way of my Landing." Great I thought in my head well at least Crash was cool guy. I spoke up "Crash Get the FUCK off me" When he got off we both started to laugh.

"look" I said with a more professional tone. "We need to get that relic and get out of here"

I didn't want to fight if Could be avoided I thought to myself. Crash nods then pulls out his spear but changes it to shotgun mode. "let's go turn this place upside down" crash said with joy

This could be a starting of a weird friendship.

"How is everything going"

"Perfect Shade and Crash Are now teamed up "

"Good"


	2. Chapter 2

[Hope you are enjoying this story]

Shade Of Ice

Chapter 2: TEAM SCAR

POV: Shade

"There'" crash said with so much joy. "Yea I see it bro lets get over there" I said. Wow we finally found the ruin it took us a couple of hours but we found it.

To tell you the truth I felt good about being able to get this so far. I have a great partner, I met a beautiful girl whose eyes I could stare at forever till my bitter end.

"So Shade" Crash said

"What's up"

"If we are going to be partners I was wonder if you could tell me your semblance if you don't mind me asking" Crash said shyly

"It's in my name"

Crash gave one of those what-the-fuck looks

I sighed "Well I can control shadows as in turning them into energy blast or I could dive into a shadow and pop up in another as long as I can the shadow"

Crash continued with the same look "All I can do is Breath fire"

"You should wash your mouth out then" I joked

"Ha nice one Shade" He said sadden

"HEY YOU GUYS" a small girl screamed

"Axel I found a pair" she yelled out.

"Rai get over here" Axel order

" Axel you're no fun" Rai cried

"Great and I thought dealing with Crash was bad" I said

"Hey" Crash yelled

Before I could say anything I studied their weapons trying to see if they were worth grouping with or if me and Crash are going to have to protect them. Thinking of that blonde guy If he got into beacon how hard could it be.

We decided to go to the ruin together when we got there were one two black bishops left so we each grabbed one.

"Sweet" Axel said as we left the ruin

After few hours of getting to know each other and finding a way back I learnt that Rai has a bow that can make arrows out of dust and her semblance lets her see someone 58 miles away clearly and Axel wields a 70 lbs claymore and his semblance allows him to slow time for 0.5 seconds.

We just got to cliff and right when we did we had to go back to where orientations was held but when we arrived I saw the girls I met the first night here form to make team RWBY I laughed to myself thinking it was funny that the girls who were fighting are now partners' I guess life is weird like that.

Then I heard "Will Shade, Crash, Axel , and Rai please come up."

As we walked up he continued. "Welcome to beacon and because you for have picked the black bishops you four will now form Team SCAR and for your leader you will have Shade. Work hard you four for all of the kingdoms."


	3. Chapter 3

Shade Of Ice

Chapter 3: Masked Feelings

Pov Weiss

Well here I was Weiss Schnee Heiress To the Schnee Dust Company on a team led by by by a fifteen year old DOLT! Today in Port's class she showed how childish she was. Drawing him and writing rude comments about him.

"Today who among you feels she or he has the qualities of a true hunter?" The Professor asked

"I do" I raised my hand. I was going to prove to everyone I should've been the leader of team RWBY. Not some little brat.

"Ah let's find out shall we" As The teacher opened a cage leading a grimm to come out."Let the hunt begin!"

The grim began to rush towards me I dodge and regain my footing. Then I hear Ruby call me."Go under it that grimm doesn't have armor down there." "Shut up Ruby I don't want your stupid help you Dolt."

I knocked the grimm over and quickly went for the kill."We are truly in the presence of a huntress in training."Professor Port said. The bell rang and I left as fast as I could just to be alone.

"WEISS" a familiar voice called. I looked over to see Ruby. "What's your problem" she spoke. "Your my problem you don't deserve to be the leader of team RWBY you're just a dumb kid Who is way over her head". "I thought you want to be a team" Ruby cried. "Not one lead by you. Lets face it Ozpin made a mistake."

I walked the other way to go get fresh air. I see Shade out there. Maybe he can back me up on my position. "Hello Shade" I spoke firmly "May we talk for a bit" He looks at me and smiles "Sure, what's on your mind." I took a deep breath "I feel like Ozpin made a mistake". He looks at me with a grin "Why you say that" he asked. "Well I feel I should leader of team RWBY". He laughed for bit before speaking "Let me guess Ruby being childish and you want her to take it more serious." I looked at him " Yes finally someone gets it I knew I was…" He cut me off "No you don't get do you. Me and Ruby we have the most stress on the teams." His look got more serious "look we have the stress of going into battle and not have 100% chance that our teams will all walkout ok. She isn't doing this to be annoying she's doing this because she want to make every moment last acting like it might be the last."

I Didn't think about it like that I sighed "Thanks Shade" I said quietly. Shade nodded his head and said "How about you go talk to her and tell her you'll be there for her as a teammate and partner, then grab your jacket and let me buy dinner." He said as he winked. I smiled "It's a date. Meet you around nine." As I walked away a hear Shade scream "YES WHOOOO" I couldn't help but smile but first I need to talk to Ruby.

After I spoke to Ruby and earning a wide smile from her I got better cloths on for a dinner with Shade. Then thought to myself "That Shade is a charmer".

Shade took me to a dinner it was small but not to many people there though. It was nice not going on like a dinner date that my father put me on.

I could almost say I'm falling for Shade


	4. Chapter 4

The Shade Of Ice

Chapter 4: The Queen

POV: Shade

It's been a week since me and Weiss had dinner together, but now I want to ask her to go see a movie. But I guess that would have to wait.

The Vytal Festival is coming up. Me and my team were working on some combo attacks but I ended up missing when I hear Crash talk about me and Weiss. "So you guy official yet or does she think she's too good for you?" he said with a grin on his face. "If you don't wipe the grin off your face I'll…."

"Hey you two we don't need another fight. Remember what happen last time." Axel yelled at us.

It did get a bit out of hand but it's not like Coco could of just sidestep and dodge. "Well not my fault Shade is head over heels for Weiss" Crash joked.

"Shade" I hear a familiar voice call out. "Ooh speak of the devil" Rai whispered to me. I looked at Rai and then back to the beautiful White haired girl. "Hey what's up" I said trying to be smooth. "It's Blake, we just found out that she's a faunus and was a member of the White Fang." She said freaking out. Before I could speak Rai came in between me and Weiss "Woah Blake as your teammate Blake as in Blake the one you guys sleep with Blake?" She said in disbelief.

"OK let's go try to find her and talk to her she might have info on them that I… we need." I said trying to stay calm. "Yea we don't want to make her think we don't trust her." Axel added. Me and Weiss both speak "She Can't Be Trusted" we said together.

"Shade, Weiss why?" Crash asked sadden. "Because the white fang are just a bunch of no good criminal scum who deserve to be killed. They took my Grandmother away from me. They gave me my scar on my left eye." Weiss stated. "Shade?" Axel asked. "They killed my father in front of me and my brother" I paused "Then they took Tyson my little brother and made me watch as the fed him to grimm, before I was going to be killed a hunter rushed in and saved me." I felt tears in my eyes, but continued "Just as they were running they stabbed my mom's heart." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that Shade." Weiss said as she turn me around to hug me.

"Damn man" Crash whispered.

I wipe my tears away, but out of nowhere we hear an explosion. "It came from the docs" I said. "What's the gameplan bro?" Crash asked. "Let's grab our gear on go see what happen, hate to say it by Blake might have something to do with this." I stated. "How?" Rai asked. "Because of our luck it will be." I explained.

When we finally get to the docs the damage has been done. "Weiss" It was Ruby's voice. "Look I know you are mad, but blake and the guy that was on that ship we saw (Sun), fought the White Fang to…" "RUBY" Weiss cuts in "Where is she I want to talk to her." She demanded.

I grabbed her arm "Are you sure you can handle this, she _**WAS**_ a member, but not anymore plus she saved your family's dust." I said looking at the damaged aircraft that had dust in it. "Yes, look Blake wasn't the one who hurt me, who hurt you, I realized it wasn't fair for me or you to judge her" She stated. Before she could continued I smiled and nodded my head "If you trust her I trust her."

After Weiss talked to Blake they hugged it out "See you back home" Blake said as they broke the hug . Then Blake and Ruby walked home with my team.

"So Shade" she said shyly

"Yes"

"Do you want to walk back together"

"Sure, but."

"But what"

"You Have to let me take you a movie and dinner my treat."

"Shade you know I'm rich right? I could pay."

"Yea, but I want you know I don't care about your money"

She blushes "Then what do you care about?"

"You"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shade Of Ice**

Chapter 5: The Arc's pain

POV: Weiss

After the whole white fang thing, that was happening I feel like that the movie date was just what I needed, but now a whole day passed and we were stuck in Oobleck's class.

"Now today class you will be picking a partner that isn't on your team and prepare to go camping in the Emerald Forest, you will have no access to anyone else for a whole three days. Now how you will be paired is you could choose or be chosen, If someone else wanted to be your partner they could challenge the one who picked you, so choose carefully."Professor Oobleck said with the speed of light."Now let's start, Crash you can pick first."

Crash looked at Shade then me and smiled. He better not pick me to play with Shade. "I pick Yang" Crash spoke with purpose.

"Ok, very good choice Crash." Oobleck said with incredible speed. "Now Shade you have…" "Weiss" Shade said just as fast as Oobleck could talk. "Very …" "NO" My dumb-ass friend yelled out. "What is it ." Oobleck asked. "I challenge Shade to be Wiess' partner." the Arc kid yelled. "Very well, Shade do you accept?" Oobleck asked. "Sure I needed a good warm-up" Shade said while he winked at me. I couldn't help but blush just don't kill him.

"Are the fighters ready" Oobleck asked. "Yes" Jaune and Shade said in unison. "Very well battle begin"

Right off the bat Shade quickly used his shadows to get behind Jaune and smashed his head in the ground taking Jaune's aura now into the yellow and with only one hit. Jaune quickly gets up and tries to swing his blade, but Shade easily dodges and then deployed his staff to hit Jaune in the ribs to make him lose his sword and knocking Jaune **'** s aura to orange. One more hit and Shade wins. Just as I was thinking that Shade used the hook-shot in his staff to swing Jaune around, then he released Jaune, and that not only put his aura in red, but he was also knocked out of bounds.

"Very good, We have a double knock out, not even a season hunter could do that very often." Oobleck praised Shade.

"You good Jaune, sorry I tried to hold my punches, but…." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jaune screamed at Shade as he struggled to his feet. "I don't need you pity" he mumbles. "Jaune look you just wasn't ready, people lose all the time. If you want I can get Axel to help train…" "Please stop, I'm done being the loser that everyone pushes around." I couldn't help but feel bad for Jaune, but he shouldn't of tried to fight Shade. He was out match in every way

"You know what I bet you don't even care about Weiss, You probably just want to use her for her money don't you, or for her family's name. I won't let you hurt her you asshole" Jaune cried raising his blade. "What did you just say you son of…" I cut Shade off before he killed Jaune. "Look Jaune all Shade wants is to help you become stronger and with Axel being a blade master you should take Shade's offer." I look to see Shade still a bit piss, but nods in agree to still help. "And for your information every time we did something together he picked up the check and refuse to let me pay." I stated

Jaune looked as if someone ripped his soul out "Sorry Shade I shouldn't of said all that." Jaune said with his head sighed "Don't sweat it your heart was in the right place, you were just worried about Weiss and I can't be to mad at you." I'm surprised Shade didn't hold a grudge against him.

"Well we got one day to pack Shade so let's get to it" I said joyfully

"Of course my little princess whatever you command." Shade joked

 **This was going to be a great three days!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Shade Of Ice

Chapter 6: I messed up

POV: Shade

So here we are in the middle of the Emerald Forest with only one more day left and I still haven't made a move to get me and Weiss official. I need to make a move before it's too late.

"So umm, Weiss may I ask you something?" She turned to me and smiled "Sure what's up". My heart started to pound faster and faster "Well I was wondering, since I know a lot of guys are going to asked you to the dance…." "Yes I would love to go to the dance with you Shade."

I felt like my heart was about to stop "Really you would." I said shocked. She looked at me "Of course besides the only other guys who asked was Jaune and a man-whore named Neptune and besides I haven't dated anyone but you."

I felt more relaxed but I needed to ask one more question "Weiss Schnee can we go to the dance as more than friends?" I could my heart rate go crazy like giving Ruby a cup of Espresso with five sugars. Weiss stood there with her hand on her chin while she thinks.

Please don't laugh at me, Please don't laugh at me, Please god don't laugh at me

After two more seconds she smiled "Do you mean as girlfriend and boyfriend?" I was still nervous but was able to nod my head. She give a quick blush, but looked angry and happy "I was wounder when the hell you were going to ask me out." She finished and came to hug me.

But before I could say anything I hear a growl that was coming from the north and south of us and just as we were going to make run for it. We didn't realize grimm already surrounded us. "Oh Shit, OK let's see ten Beowolves, two Ursas, A King Taijitu." Without speaking we started to get to work. The Beowolves didn't put up much of a struggle but the Ursas proved to be more of a challenge, we still were able to come out that ok, but Weiss' aura was in the Orange zone. But there was no time to worry. the King Taijitu first head was advancing towards us. I charged a shadow blast to kill it. It was a success." Alright where's the sec…" "Warning partner in critical condition needs medical help immediately." My scroll went off.

When I turned around I felt my heart drop when I seen Weiss being tossed into a tree. I felt an anger building and I can see the shadows that were around starting to lose control and before I knew it I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a Hospital bed strapped in tightly.

I didn't care about my health I needed to hear Weiss' sweet voice. I needed to know she was ok.I could hear voices calling my name but I didn't care I wanted to know Weiss was ok first. struggling to get out of the straps to get to Weiss' side. But when I realized I couldn't break through.

I failed her, It felt like losing my family that one night and I couldn't help but blame myself. She was my partner, she was my girlfriend. How couldn't I protect her.

"It's my fault I should've seen the second head" I cried out. "Weiss please speak, Please move, Please don't leave…" I could feel myself losing focus. Before I lay back down about to black out I was able to finished.

"Me…"

"Shade, Shade, SHADE" it sounded like Crash yell at me.

"Stay with us Shade" That sounded like Rai crying

"We need a leader Shade, don't you dare try to leave us." that was Axel's voice

"Don't leave me, I won't let you cancel our date" That was Weiss

I was out. My last words were

"Weiss I love y-..."

* * *

 **End of chapter 6**

 **PLZ Leave a review and let me know if I could make this story better in anyway**


	7. Chapter 7

I know I said I wanted to wait till chapter ten to start the real story so I posted a new story about my oc but the ocs I need to find out more about because they are not my ocs the are my friends.

If you want to show support and give ideas I will always message you back


End file.
